I. Field
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to providing idle mode mobility management for multiple mobile communication environments.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, e.g., voice content, data content, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
One important aspect of mobile communication technology is managing interference among transmitters. A typical cell of a cellular phone site, for instance, utilizes multiple transceiver base stations to communicate with user terminals within the cell. Transmission area of the base stations typically overlap, such that a single receiver often obtains several overlapping signals at a given point in time. Accordingly, signal interference results at such receivers, potentially reducing signal clarity and cell communication quality if left uncorrected.
Many mechanisms exist for reducing intra-site interference. Some involve utilizing MISO and MIMO transceivers that can tolerate higher levels of interference, due to improved signal analysis at the receiver. Newer modulation techniques, such as orthogonal multi-carrier modulation (e.g., as utilized with orthogonal frequency division multiplexing [OFDM]), can effectively reduce signal interference. OFDM employs orthogonal sub-carrier frequencies to greatly reduce cross-talk interference among carrier signals. Another technique includes requesting transmission power reduction of a dominant interferer on one or more channel resources. If transmission power of the interferer is maintained within an acceptable range, overlapping signals on a channel resource can often be tolerated at a receiver.
Mobile communication systems are in constant state of flux, however, as new research and technologies are discovered. Architectural changes in mobile technology are implemented to increase data rates, bandwidth, or to progress to all-data communications. The interference problem typically must be re-visited for each new technology, to determine whether the balance provided by previous interference management mechanisms will be disturbed. Thus, signal interference management is an ongoing problem, requiring new solutions as new mobile communications technologies are implemented.